Once in moon
by HuckleberryPancakes
Summary: We've all heard of stories where female medicine cats have kits. But has any one heard of a male medicine cat being a father of someone's kits? "The one born with the mark of rain, will go against a cat's claim. He will ruin the life of one, the one named after the moon that shone."
1. Allegiances

p style="text-align: center;"Honeyclan/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Leader-Moonstar/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Blue-grey tom with white paws and underbelly/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Deputy-Petalsong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Russet coloured she-cat with amber eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Medicine cat-Aloestem/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ginger she-cat with white splotches and green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Apprentice-Rainpaw/p  
p style="text-align: center;"White tom with Blue-grey paws and a grey patch behind his ear/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Warriors:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sweetwish/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Honey coloured she-cat with blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Honeycomb/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Honey coloured she cat with amber eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Apprentice-Squirrelpaw /p  
p style="text-align: center;"White she-cat with brown markings and a bushy tail/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rockslide/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Grey brown tom with golden eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"White-ears/p  
p style="text-align: center;"White and Silver tom with folded ears/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lilyflower/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dark tabby she-cat with white paws/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Apprentice/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Smallpaw-Small golden brown tom/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Eeltail/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Apprentice-Treepaw/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Brown tom with green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Featherwing/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Graceful white and grey she-cat/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Plumwillow/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Pinkish grey she-cat/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Frogjump/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cream tom with really long limbs/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Apprentice-Mousepaw/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Light brown she-cat/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tigerfoot/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tabby tom with big paws/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ashstorm/p  
p style="text-align: center;"jet black tom with white paws and underbelly/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Apprentice-Frostpaw/p  
p style="text-align: center;"White tom with ice blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Emberheart/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Orange tom with amber eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Queens(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Silverfall/p  
p style="text-align: center;"shimmering silver she-cat with white paws/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elders/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Yellowclaw/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Grey-yellow tom/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cocoaseed/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chocolate brown she-cat/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	2. Prologue

_A dark moon, way up high up in the sky_  
_Oh, tell me why, oh tell me why_  
_You've lost your splendor_  
_Dark moon, what is the cause your life withdraws_  
_Is it because, is it because I've lost my love?_

**_Prologue_**

On a dark and cold night, Silverfall writhed in her kits had come for her, the medicine cats were on their moonly trip to the -ears paced about the clanmates waiting anxiously for any ,Silverfall's mother licked between her ears comforting her this would be a long and tough kitting for Silverfall as she was delivering 5 shrieked in pain as she felt a pulling sensation near her first kit was about to arrive.

'Try to push harder Silverfall,I can see your first kit!"Lilyflower she avoided mentioning the fact that blood stained the moss in the world had shrunked to the dimensions of Agony and crimson red as Silverfall delivered her first kit slid out into the nest ,It was a quickly ordered White-ears to nip the kitting sack and rub the kit until he heard a squeak.

Another contraction struck Silverfall like lightning in a was stronger this time,Her second kit was felt the walls of her core stretch with unbearable kit was a big waited for the pain to ease but it refused to._Something was wrong."Dont panic" she told herself.''Its probably just taking its time."_Lilyflower noticed that the kit was stuck so she decided to massage Silverfall's belly gently to help the kit slid out the sun rose the kit slid out ,it was a tom.

Aloestem walked through the clearing,followed by her apprentice saw her clanmates waiting anxiously in the rushed to her and informed her about Silverfall's ,she ordered her apprentice to grab a few herbs for her and rushed into the nursery.

She saw Silverfall gritting her teeth with two kits at her belly."Keep holding on 're doing great!"She encouraged .Rainpaw stepped into the nursery the leaf wrap in his placed a stick in Silverfall's mouth and told her to bite down it.

By sunhigh,Silverfall had delivered her five to them arriving early they were , it was highly likely that they would Silverfall fell asleep.

That night Rainpaw received a visit from saw his mother Morningbreeze .His mother had died when she kitted him and his was the only survivor. His father Moonstar was devastated and over protective of his only said to him "I'm so sorry this would happen to you son but ..._.The one born with the mark of Rain, will go again a cat's will ruin the life of one,the one named after the moon that shone."_


End file.
